Roman Torchwick vs Palutena MAJESTIC BONES
Roman Torchwick vs Palutena THE MAJESTIC BONES TOURNAMENT Intro Roman Torchwick vs Palutena! Another fight of round 1 of my tournament, The Majestic Bones Tournament! Place your votes in the comments or in the poll! Who will win?! The Fight Previous Episode: Roman Torchwick vs Green Goblin (My Version) As Roman started to turn his attention to the crates after the death of Green Goblin, he was not aware of an angel floating down next to Roman. As Roman turned around, he was whacked in the face with Palutena’s staff. Roman quickly grabbed his staff and slammed it into Palutena’s staff. While they were pushing with all their might with their staffs, this gave them an opportunity to talk. Palutena: I have been watching you, you have been killing and slaying others. I have come to put an end to that. Roman: Well I am sorry, lady, but your revenge will have to wait…. Forever. Roman kicked Palutena backwards as they glared at one another in anger. THERE'S NO BACKING OUT NOW! ENGAGE! Roman quickly turned his staff at Palutena and started firing his bullets at Palutena. Palutena easily dodged these bullets with her forcefield, blocking the bullets and rebounding them to Roman. One of the bullets hit Roman in the hat, starting to burn the hat. Roman chucked the hat aside and lunged at Palutena. With one swipe, Palutena sent Roman slamming into some of his crates. Roman quickly got up and leaped into the air. Once again, with another swipe Roman was blasted backwards. Roman was sent tumbling into a building. Roman had an idea. As Palutena floated towards the building, Roman hid behind one of the shelves and prepared his staff. As Palutena entered the building, Roman stealthily got up and fired his staff at Palutena. Palutena easily noticed it and stopped the shot in mid air. She then lifted Roman into the air and kicked him backwards. Roman was sent out of the building and slammed into a plane. Roman caused a dent in the plane, which resulted in major damage for Roman. Palutena flew at Roman, but when Palutena reached Roman she was slammed into the plane by Roman. Roman: Say good bye! Palutena: What makes you think that? Roman punched Palutena in the gut, making Palutena slam into the ground and not notice Roman’s plan. Roman flipped backwards and prepared his gun. Roman: Because I’m better than you. As Palutena looked up, Roman fired his gun at the engine of the plane, which resulted in an explosion. The plane along with Palutena exploded in mid air. K.O!!!!!!!!!! Roman wiped the sweat off of his face and returned his attention to the crates. He noticed Palutena, still alive, grasping for breath as she started to float off. Roman shrugged and heard a noise behind him. As he turned around, he noticed Dark Pit. Roman: Are you kidding me?! Attention: The next round of the tournament for Roman is Roman vs Dark Pit. Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To... Roman Torchwick!!!!!!! Votes Roman or Palutena? Roman: 19 Palutena: 8 BY KO or Death? KO: 24 Death: 3 Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:The Majestic Bones Tournament